The Popstar of Hogwarts
by Spongebob Squarepants13
Summary: Karaoke Party at Hogwarts. Well if it wasn't weren't for Malfoy no one would have probably volunteered. But why Harry?


Something was seriously wrong.

Why was Dumbledore smiling like that? And why did all the other Professors look like they were about to burst out laughing? Even Snape's lips were twitching, and that was something in itself.

This is really wired he looked to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and they just shrugged. He was about to get up and leave when a muggle karaoke machine appeared in the front of the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Because of the tragedies going on around us I thought it would be fun to have an inter Hogwarts Karaoke Party, now who would like to go first?"

All the students went silent and stared at each other. Most of the teachers looked about to pee themselves and were red faced from trying not to laugh. Lucky gits they didn't have to do this. He was in the middle of his thoughts when an arrogant voice broke through, "I think Potter said he'd _love _to do this first, Professor."

_Malfoy _he'd strangle him for that, "I never-"

"Fantastic, Mr. Potter, come up here please."

Harry slowly rose and walked to the front aware of all the eyes on him and the snickers from the Slytherin table. When he got to the front he held the microphone stiffly in one and checked through the song list, until he found a song. His head popped up and he looked around until he saw her, "Ginny!" he called her over, "come here."

She rose and came up next to him, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "I found a song I just need someone to dance with."

She smirked smugly, "And who would that be?"

Harry caught on, "Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honor of dancing with me while I do the most embarrassing thing in my entire life?"

"Of course."

He turned to Dumbledore, "Ready, Professor."

"Then by a means, begin," he said with a smile.

He pushed play and grabbed Ginny's hand keeping his eyes on her at all times. Then he heard the music.

_Jitterbug, _he sang in a low voice, _jitterbug, jitterbug, jitterbug,_

_You put the boom-boom into my heart, _he sang as confidently as possible patting his chest,

_Send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts,_ he grabbed her hand and twirled her around,

_Jitterbug, into my brain,_

_It goes a bang-bang-bang til' my feet do the same, _he motioned toward his moving feet,

_But something's bugging you, _he said pulling her in and staring her intensely,

_Something ain't right, _he sang while pretending to check over her,

_My best friend told me what you did last night, _he said throwing one of his hands toward Ron while she rolled her eyes.

_Left me sleepin' in my bed, _

_I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead. _He sang spinning her around.

_Wake me up before you go-go,_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo, _twirling her out then back in,

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo, _he sang sliding out of reach,

_Wake me up before you go-go, _he pulled her back in,

_Take me dancing tonight, _he sang bursting into funky jam partner dance moves,

_I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah), _God he surprised himself with that high note,

_You take the grey skies out of my way, _he moved his hands hands in front of his face as though swipping the clouds away.

_You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day, _he said staring at the ceiling which decided to turn into a sunny day.

_Turned a bright spark into a flame, _

_My beats per minute never been the same, _he sang patting his chest,

_'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool, _he sang pulling faces making her laugh,

_It makes me crazy when you act so cruel, _she glared at him,

_Come on, baby, let's not fight, _he sang trying to be innocent while she laughed at him,

_We'll go dancing, everything will be all right, _more funky jam partner dance moves,

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo, _twirling her out and back in,

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo, _sliding out of reach,

_Wake me up before you go-go_, he pulled back in,

_Take me dancing tonight_

_I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby), _Jesus, since when could he go that high?

_(Jitterbug)_

_(Jitterbug)_

_Cuddle up, baby, move in tight, _he sang pulling her in close,

_We'll go dancing tomorrow night, _he swayed her gently,

_It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed, _he jerked his toward the window then blushed to her amusement,

_They can dance, we'll stay home instead, _evenfunkier partner dance moves,

_(Jitterbug)_

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo, _twirling her voice fading with the music,

_Wake me up before you go-go, _

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high, _

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo, _sliding for the last time but keeping her hand in his,

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Take me dancing tonight, _

_Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare_

_ to leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Take me dancing_

_(Boom-boom-boom), _he twirled her in one last time then dipped her down panting heavily.

"Merlin," Ginny panted, "why aren't you a pop star?"

She kissed him intensely he blushed and started kissing back. Breaking apart when a giant roar of cheers erupted around the room, he forgot they were still in the Great Hall. They both straightened up up and Ginny curtseyed motioning for Harry to bow which he did.

He looked around the room Hermione was nodding intensely and the Weasley's were giving him the look of approval. Malfoy was speechless while most Slytherins were appalling politely. Most teachers nodded proudly, and Harry felt special he did this, not because of Voldemort.

He kissed Ginny on the cheek and motioned for her to go ahead of him to the table.

And this is how Harry Potter became The Popstar of Hogwarts.


End file.
